With thoughts of someone
by Harry-Lover145
Summary: Warning r rated! chapter 12 just uploaded! Slash etc Harry and Ron are happily together. Draco and Blaise are also happy but what happens if the boys get eyes for the ones they never would have thought of as lovers! read on! too hard to explain in one sum
1. Who is Your Lover?

WARNING: This story has extreme slash in later chapters!! Hence the reason it is rated R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lovely, hot, characters, they all belong to the great, wise, J.K.Rowling. Except I kind of made up Blaise's character. But it still belongs to her!!  
  
Please don't print out this story and say you own it, its not fair.  
  
Thank you! And review please!  
  
Chapter 1

Who is your Lover?

Blaise ran his hands through his sleeping boyfriends hair.

'He looks so peaceful' he thought to himself. His blonde hair fell over his closed eyes. Softly, Blaise lifted it aside and kissed him on the forehead.

The sleeping boy didn't stir.

'I better just leave him sleeping' he thought as he got up from Dracos bed and walked over to his own.

He started changing from his pajamas to his robes. Then he slipped quietly out of the dorm and left the common room

* * *

Draco opened the shower cubicle and stepped out, completely naked. He looked around for his towel and spotted it at the other side of the room. He had just finished Quiditch training with the repulsive Harry potter and had come to the showers for well... A shower.  
  
He started walking over to his towel but was distracted by a noise. He looked up and his eyes met green eyes, beautiful from the fog.  
  
He was lost in them before realizing it was his enemy Harry potter. He looked at Harry's naked body and didn't even think why he would be naked in the Sytherin showers.  
  
Harry's body looked so sexy in the fog, so irrisistable. He went over to potter, hesitated then started kissing his neck. It felt so god that he didn't even think of his boyfriend Blaise and he kissed towards Harry's mouth. Harry moaned to show that he liked it and Draco Placed his lips on Harrys. Draco felt his hands rub on Harry's soft, naked, shoulders.

* * *

"Draco.... Draco? DRACO!"  
  
Draco opened his eyes to look in to someone else's eyes, but they were not green like to ones that belonged to the boy he had just been kissing so passionately. Instead they belonged to the boy he was meant to be kissing with such passion, his boyfriend Blaise of course.  
  
"Oh hi... Blaise," he said in a confused voice. Blaise lent down for a kiss but after a while Draco pulled away with the thought of Harry. Harry? He had just been thinking or Harry again!! During a kiss with Blaise?  
  
'No it can't be' he thought. 'No of course not, its Blaise I love.'  
  
Blaise had walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Sunlight streamed in, snapping Draco out of his mental argument.  
  
"It's a nice day today" said Blaise. "I was thinking we should go to Hogsmeade, my dragon"  
  
'Yeah sounds good" replied a dreamy Draco. Draco was thinking that maybe he'd see Harry there, when the sound of Blaise shutting his bedside table draw once again broke his thoughts. Blaise had taken something pink that Draco couldn't see from the other side of the room. Blaise walked over to Draco and gave it to him. It was a small parcel wrapped in pink, Dracos favorite colour.  
  
"Oh! What's this?" asked Draco, feeling slightly guilty that he may have for gotten some important day.  
  
"Just a Little present for my little dragon!" replied Blaise as Draco relaxed, realizing he didn't owe Blaise anything.  
  
"Oh you shouldn't have..." said Draco, blushing slightly but started opening it. Out feel something small and shiny and Draco picked it up. It was a small ring and on the inside and pout, it had engraved: 'Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini'  
  
"Oh my god! Its beautiful!!" said Draco slipping it on to one of his slender finger's to examine it. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"Never you mind, lets just say I'd spend any amount of money to make you happy, dragon" said Blaise blushing slightly again. Draco got out of bed and was only wearing loose boxers. He tilted his head up as Blaise was quite a bit taller than him and his lips met Blaise's.  
  
They kissed, a soft, gentle kiss that Draco enjoyed.  
  
Dracos hands rubbed against Blaise's shoulders and he thought 'mm Harrys shoulders are so soft! Hang on this isn't Harry." he pulled away from the kiss. 

Knowing that he had just thought of Harry again he just sat down on his bed and pretended to look at the ring some more. Blaise seemed to believe his fake 'looking'.  
  
"See ya at breakfast dragon," said Blaise leaving the dorm and Draco alone once again.  
  
This gave Draco some time to set his mind straight.  
  
The thoughts were pounding in his head.

Why had he been thinking of Harry twice during kisses with Blaise? He had never thought about anyone like that except Blaise of course. The whole school knew that Harry was gay too but that didn't matter! No! I have Blaise and I don't want Harry!  
  
"Its Blaise I love!" he said aloud even though he knew he was only convincing himself.


	2. Thinking Of You

WARNING: this story has extreme slash in later chapters!! Hence the reason it is rated R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lovely, hot, characters, they all belong to the great, wise, J.K.Rowling. Except I kind of made up Blaise's character. But it still belongs to her!!

Chapter Two-

With thoughts of someone

Draco dressed quickly and walked swiftly out of the common room. He had already made a plan in his head of what he was going to do today and top of the list was see Harry, no wait avoid Harry.

He mind drifted to Harry and his body.

Tall,

hot,

sexy.

'No!! Argh!! I can't get you out of my head!" He screamed, mentally of course. He hurried up the stairs to the great hall for breakfast.

* * *

* * *

He saw someone else running in too and collided with him. They ran in to each other and landed face to face with the other boy on top of Draco.  
  
'I'm so sor-,' Draco started to say but had opened his eyes to see his archrival and recent crush....

Harry potter! Harry blushed deep, deep red and got off Draco.  
  
"Sorry," said Harry not looking at Draco. "Got to go umm eat..." Harry said as he turned and half ran into the great hall, trying to get away from that embarrassing situation as quickly as possible.  
  
Draco stood up thinking how embarrassed Harry looked when he realized that it was Draco.

He also thought about how good it felt to have Harry's body pressed up against his, how perfectly they fitted together as if their bodies were made just to fit together. He soon found himself wishing it would happen again but stopped these thoughts as he saw Blaise wave over to him.

* * *

Harry ran in to the great hall hoping Draco didn't see him blush.

The dream Harry had had was foggy this morning but now he had been woken up by that fall he seemed to remember it clearly.

The way he had woken up not wanting Ron but instead Draco. He tried to push these thoughts out of his head.

They wouldn't go.

Harry had also been trying to avoid Draco that day.

When he saw him walking in to the great hall, Harry started running but so did Draco!

Resulting in them tripping over and landing with Draco under Harry. Harry sat down next to his boyfriend Ron and while he was shoveling food on to his plate he thought about what had just happened.

He thought about how good it felt when he had landed on Draco. Suddenly he felt someone's lips on his and he closed his eyes. He thought about Draco as they kissed. Dracos tall, slender body. his soft, blonde hair. and how every cm of him was damn sexy.

They kissed for about five minutes then Harry opened his eyes to look into the silvery eyes of Draco. But instead he saw the blue eyes that belonged to Ron.  
  
"Argh!!" he screamed loudly as he jumped backward out of the kiss. Ron looked at him strangely. Harry didn't see that Ron and most of the Griffindors around him were looking at him as he got up and ran out of the great hall. Ron sat there looking very confused watching Harry run out of the great hall.  
  
Harry ran up the stairs towards the common room but stopped halfway up the first flight of stairs.

He thought about the confused Ron he had just left behind and how strangely he had been acting. He turned around and started walking slowly back towards the great hall thinking about what he was going to say. He wouldn't tell Ron the truth of course because it would hurt him that Harry had been thinking about Draco like that, the same person that had been in his dream. The same person who he had grown to love and hate (but mostly love).  
  
Harry walked back into the hall and sat back down next to Ron. "Umm Ron... baby" said Harry reaching out a hand to Ron who took it. "I'm sorry about before, I don't know what came over me! Do you forgive me??" Harry asked, adding a sad face at the end.  
  
"Yes of course I do! How can I stay mad at you?" replied Ron, making Harry blush madly.

"Come ere you!" Ron said, pulling Harry into a tight hug.

"Hey it's a nice day, do u want to go to Hogsmeade? Together?" asked Ron, fluttering his eyelashes at Harry.  
  
"Sure" said Harry as he turned his attention back to his food.  
  
"Ok cool!" smiled Ron as he finished the last bit of toast "See ya up at the dorm! Luv ya!" said Ron as he got up and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry blushed and hoped Draco didn't see any of that.


	3. Hogsmeade

Chapter 3- Hogmeade  
  
The Harry and Ron walked down the street holding hands (of course!), looking at the different shops.  
  
They walked down the alley to 'The Three Broomsticks' and walked inside.  
  
They ordered two Butterbeers and sat down. As soon as they sat down (facing each other) Blaise and Draco walked in.  
  
Harry looked at Draco over Ron's shoulder. Rons Back was to draco so he couldnt see.

Harry looked at Draco in a way he had never looked at anyone before, not even Ron. Harry's eyes followed Draco as he walked over to a table and took off his jacket.  
  
Draco was wearing a tight woollen jumper underneath. Harry looked at his amazing slender body. Harry eyes drifted up his slender neck as Draco as down with Blaise, Draco facing Harry but looking at Blaise.  
  
Harry suddenly felt a pain of jealousy and pushed the thoughts out of his head as he continued to stare. Harry watched Draco's juicy, moist lips talking and whatever Ron was trying to say to Harry became a blur.  
  
Harry looked at Draco, trying to catch his attention but Draco continued to ignore Harry and talk to Blaise.  
  
Draco suddenly looked up at Harry and their eyes met.

Harry felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. Even though they were 5 metres apart, Harry felt so close to him now.

Harry looked deep into Draco eyes and Draco did the same.  
  
Harry didn't realise that Ron was watching.  
  
"Harry, who are you looking at?" said Ron, breaking Harry's stare with Draco.

Harry looked away as Ron turned around in his seat to look behind him. He saw Draco at one table (Ron thought he was ugly) but on a table next to Draco they was a hot, gorgeous guy.  
  
Ron assumed that was whom Harry's was staring at and turned back around. The Butterbeers had arrived and they both sipped at them silently until they were finished. Harry was waited for something to distract Ron so that Harry could look at Draco again.  
  
"I gotta go to the loo," said Ron standing up.  
  
"Ok," said Harry dreamily thinking about Draco and trying not to look too happy that Ron was leaving. This was what Harry was waiting for!

Harry looked Draco up and down.

Harry's eyes ran up Dracos Legs. He was wearing tight black leather pants, that totally suited his body shape.

Harry's eyes passed his knees, up to his hips, then his torso.

The jumper was a tight and revealing jumper with a turtleneck. Harry liked that it was revealing.  
  
Draco looked over at Harry who was all-alone. Harry looked away to pretend that he hadn't been looking at Draco. Harry watched Draco out of the corner of his eye but didn't look at him. Draco was checking Harry out and from what Harry could see, Draco liked what he saw.  
  
Draco stopped staring, so Harry looked at him and checked him out again.  
  
"If only Draco wasn't with Blaise," he thought to himself. "And if only I wasn't stuck with Ron I'd ask him out straight away, hang on, Ron...," he sighed. Where was Ron? He had been gone mighty long in the toilet.  
  
Harry looked over at the toilet door but couldn't see it because someone was in the way. Harry looked up at the someone who was standing right near his table.

The someone was Ron, watching Harry.  
  
How long had he been standing there?  
  
Harry hadn't seen him because he had been looking at Draco, but what if Ron had seen Harry looking at Draco?

again?  
  
"Come on, let's go," said Ron forcedly and they left together in silence.


	4. Forbidden Kisses

Rated R for this chapter and the following!! He he!! Please review!! Don't read if you don't like slash. Please review!!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
When they got outside, Harry looked at Ron and noticed his eyes were red, as though he had been crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry, handing Ron a tissue from his pocket.  
  
"Well umm," hesitated Ron.

"Err zipper trouble...," lied Ron.  
  
"Ohh...," said Harry believing the lie.

"Lets go back to the castle," said Harry  
  
"Ok," replied Ron.  
  
"Oh I need to get something first, I'll meet you back at the castle in five minutes ok?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh...ok," said Ron hiding his suspicions.  
  
"Cya," he said giving Harry a warm, tight hug to convice his what he was getting was good.  
  
Harry walked thorough the street of Hogsmeade, all alone.

All of a sudden, he was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled into a dark alleyway, a hand over his mouth. He thought his eyes were open but he couldn't see anything. it must have been pitch black.  
  
He felt the hand leave his mouth but he didn't scream or yell for help. A soft pair of lips replaced the hand.  
  
He felt the strangers tongue enter his mouth. The tongue worked inside his mouth and Harry felt the heat of the kiss. As suddenly as it had begun, it ended. Harry was pushed back into the street.  
  
He got up and turned around to look at the alleyway. But instead of the alley way (which he was so sure was there) there was just a brick wall. He licked his lips and tasted the sweetness. He felt a tingling sensation when he remembered the kiss.  
  
He felt dirty at the same time. What would Ron say of he knew that Harry had enjoyed it? Harry thought it best to keep it from Ron.

Ron wouldn't like it if he knew.

* * *

* * *

Harry walked down to honey dukes. He looked in the window and there was a big ad saying, "Arouse your lover with Bertie-Botts new never-ending body paint!"  
  
Harry had seen the ad before when he was with Ron, but wanted to keep it a secret.  
  
He pushed the door open and went inside.

The brown bag was heavy as he carried it back to the castle. It was for someone special.

* * *

* * *

Draco sat down on his bed. He pulled out a small piece of parchment and on it he wrote,  
  
"I love you Harry but you must never tell. If you want to find out who I am, meet me at the Shrieking Shack tomorrow at 2.00". He read over it.  
  
No.

That won't do.

Too forward.

He crumpled it up and threw it on the floor.

He got out another piece of parchment and wrote: "Meet your secret admirer at the Shrieking Shack tomorrow at 2.00 and come alone."  
  
He gave the parchment to his owl and told the owl to leave it on Harry's bed.

* * *

* * *

Harry entered his dorm. There was a figure sitting on his bed. The figure was hunched over and looked up when he heard Harry shut the door.  
  
"Hey. My sweet buns," said Harry in a seductive whisper thinking of Draco. Harry walked over and pushed Ron on to the bed. Harry leaned over him and started kissing him.

Harry lay on Rons body and they kissed. He felt how his hips didn't fit in Ron's but how Dracos fitted better. He brushed the thought away as he reached over to his bedside table. He stopped kissing Ron and pulled the body paint out of the bag. Ron looked at it and smiled, a cheeky smile.  
  
"Hang on," said Ron standing up. Ron pulled out his wand. He quickly performed three spells. Silencing charm and door locking charm on the door and widening charm for the bed.  
  
He climbed back on the bed and lay on harry. He felt weird.  
  
Now Ron was on top. Ron started undoing Harry's  
  
Shirt buttons and exposing his chest. Ron took off Harry's shirt and dropped it on the floor, where it lay forgotten.

Ron lent over, kissed Harrys mouth the lent back.  
  
He opened the paint and picked up the paintbrush. He dipped it in the sticky substance and pulled it out allowing some to drizzle back in to the pot.  
  
Then he painted it on to Harrys face and chest. Ron lent down and licked most of it off his face then started on his chest.  
  
He slowly made his way down his torso, kissing and licking the body paint off. Tasting his lover.  
  
Harry moaned in ecstasy. Harry watched Ron's head moving to and fro, working wonders on his stomach. Ron slowly undid Harrys belt, then button, and then fly and took off his pants completely. Harry looked down at Ron as he threw his pants on the floor with his shirt.  
  
On the bed there was Ron, fully clothed, and Harry in some boxers. The boxers had written on them "bite me, I'm on fire!!" Ron pulled them down exposing Harrys "manhood."  
  
Ron opened his mouth and well... you know.  
  
Harry moaned again and watched Ron's redhead again. Harrys mind was drifting off and suddenly he saw blonde.  
  
Blonde. A blonde head had replaced Ron's. The head belonged to Malfoy!!  
  
Harry knew what he was thinking was wrong about his boyfriend but he couldn't help his feelings towards Draco. He felt guilty as Ron finished his err "handy work" and came up to rest his head on Harry's chest.  
  
"That was wonderful," said Harry, who thought it best to compliment Ron after that. "You were wonderful!" added Harry, trying to block out thoughts of Draco, but they kept coming back.  
  
"You were wonderful too" replied Ron, evern though Harry was only half listening.  
  
Ron rolled off Harry to lie next to him. Harry looked at the clock on his bedside table. 6.00!! Dinnertime!! Hermione would notice their absence and get worried.  
  
Harry stood up as Ron watched him dress.  
  
"Cya at dinner" said Harry muttering the unlocking charm as the door clicked open. He quickly kissed Ron on the forehead and left.  
  
Harry walked out and wiped some sweat off his forehead. He had enjoyed that. But wanted Malfoy even more now.


	5. Who knows?

Chapter 5  
  
WARNING!!: Extra extreme slash!!  
  
Harry returned from dinner, exhausted from the things he had been doing that day. Harry sat on his bed and saw a little piece of paper on his pillow. He assumed it was from Ron because Ron was the only one who also had access to his dorm.  
  
He picked it up and unfolded it.  
  
Inside it read: "Meet your secret admirer at the Shrieking Shack tomorrow at 2.00 and come alone."  
  
Harry looked at the letter. The handwriting was unfamiliar. Not Ron's of course. Maybe it was from Ron and he got someone else to write it so Harry couldn't figure out that it was Ron. How romantic!! Ron was always doing things like that.  
  
Blaise walked into his dorm and saw a piece of paper lying crumpled up on the floor. It looked like it didn't belong there. Maybe it was a secret letter from Draco that he didn't want Blaise to know about. He didn't realize how right he was.  
  
He bent down and picked it up. He uncrumpled it and read:  
  
"I love you Harry, (Blaise's mouth dropped open) but you must never tell. If you want to find out who I am, meet me at the shrieking shack tomorrow at 2.00"  
  
Blaise frowned at this. He read it again.  
  
It was clearly Dracos writing, but why would he be writing to disgusting filth like Harry? Blaise felt anger rise inside him.  
  
His boyfriend was cheating on him... worse still, with Harry.  
  
Blaise was already forming a plan in his mind to catch him out and get him back.  
  
Draco came back from dinner and saw the paper on the floor. Paying no attention to it, he kicked it under his bed. He took off his shirt when Blaise walked in. He kept his back to him.  
  
"Hello, my dragon," growled Blaise with an evil smile that Draco couldn't see. He quickly changed it to a seductive smile as Draco turned around to face him.  
  
"How bout a kiss?" Blaise was testing if Draco still wanted him.  
  
"Nah I'm kind of tired," replied Draco. That was not the reply Blaise was waiting for.  
  
Blaise pushed Draco back on to the bed. Draco knew what was coming.  
  
"Not now Blaise! I'm really tired!!" complained Draco standing up. Blaise thought at this moment that Draco didn't want him. He was going to make him love him.  
  
Blaise pushed Draco onto the bed and pinned his hands next to his shoulders with his hands.  
  
Blaise lent over him and kissed him. Not a soft tender kiss, like they normally share.  
  
Instead it was a hard rough, very forced kiss. Draco squirmed beneath Blaise to try and get out, but it was no use. Blaise was heavier and stronger than weak little Draco squirming beneath him.  
  
Blaise kissed him again and again then released one of Draco's arms to stroke Draco's hair. Blaise had always loved the way it felt (and smelled). So soft beneath his giant hands.  
  
Draco gathered up all his courage and strength to punch Blaise. He punched him hard in the face but Blaise hardly felt it. This only made Blaise angrier. Blaise pinned his arm down again at the risk of being hit again and continued to roughly kiss Draco.  
  
Draco tasted blood from Blaise's mouth. Blaise forced Draco onto his stomach and say on him.  
  
Blaise pulled down Dracos pants exposing his white buttocks. Blaise had Dracos arms pinned down with his knees by his side.  
  
He pulled down his own pants to expose his manhood. He very roughly entered Draco. Draco let out squeals of pain and terror.  
  
About ten minutes later, Blaise got off Draco and went over to his own bed. He climbed in and looked over at Draco.  
  
Dracos face was red with tear and sweat streaks.  
  
Draco put his face in his pillow and sobbed.  
  
He cried.  
  
Harder than he had ever cried before.  
  
Even when he tried to stop himself he couldn't.  
  
His brain just couldn't grasp what had happened.  
  
He couldn't understand why Blaise would have suddenly lost so much respect for Draco and his body.  
  
He cried so hard that even thought his eyes were all out of tears he still cried.  
  
He was tired from trying to fight off Blaise and all the crying. He looked up from the pillow.  
  
He looked over at Blaise who was now asleep, smiling in a sick dream. Draco scowled at him even thought he wasn't looking before rolling over to stare at the wall.  
  
Harry lay awake thinking about the things that had happened that day.  
  
First thing was the dream. The best dream he had ever had.  
  
Then tripped accidentally and landing on Draco. The best fall he had ever had too.  
  
Then noticing Dracos stunning slender body. He let out a silent sigh as he thought of Draco.  
  
Then the alleyway kiss. Confusing. He wasn't sure how that linked to Draco in anyway but he thought about it anyway.  
  
Then coming back to the castle to spend the afternoon with Ron, alone in his dorm.  
  
Then the most surprising of all was the note. Harry had no idea who it could be from. Almost positive it was from Ron.  
  
It had been a very confusing day but maybe it was all a sign. Maybe a sign pointing to Draco. The same questions ran over and over in his head.  
  
Why had the boy he had always hated landed underneath him??  
  
Why had Harry just noticed Dracos stunning body?  
  
Why?  
  
Harry, very, very confusing, tossed and turned until 1am then came to the conclusion that he would find out who at the shrieking shack tomorrow.  
  
He He!! Hopes you all enjoyed the slash in this chapter. I tried to not make it too graphic otherwise you all might think im a sicko or sum thing( but if you want me to make it more graphic;) then just say so when u review it!! Please review!! There are more chapters coming up I can assure u so stay posted!! From harry-lover145 


	6. Broken Heart

Chapter 6 (untitled)  
  
Warning!! Do not read if you don't like slash!! (Male/male pairings) extreme slash (again he he^-^) chapters to come... enjoy and please review when finished!! ... Sorry it's a bit short... r&r!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Draco woke with a start. Some one or something was pushed up against his body. He liked the feeling but then snapped out of it when he remembered what Blaise had done to him the night before. RAPE. He pulled away from Blaise and sat on the other side of the bed.  
  
Morning sunshine, said Blaise sleepily who had just woken up from Dracos movement.  
  
"How can you say that to me?" yelled Draco standing up to face Blaise who was still in Draco's bed, smiling up at Draco.  
  
"After what u did to me last night!! That's disgusting!! How could you?" screamed Draco, letting the tears start again.  
  
"What? I thought u liked it," said Blaise obviously lying. "I thought u liked me, I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I did Blaise, once, a very long time ago, I did. But things have changed. I have made up my mind, Blaise I'm sorry but...but" Draco stopped to gather confidence and take a breath in.  
  
"But, WE ARE THORUGH!!" yelled Draco.  
  
He turned on his heel and stormed out of their dorm.  
  
Blaise sat up to think about it. The "rape" wasn't really rape in Blaise's mind. He thought Draco just didn't know that he wanted it and also Blaise was testing to see if Draco still wanted him.  
  
It defiantly was not meant to break them up. But it had, and left Blaise even angrier than when he found out about Harry. He would pay them a visit later. 


	7. Meet

Chapter7  
  
WARNING! SLASH MALE MALE PAIRINGS!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE!! DON'T READ!!  
  
One Thirty  
  
read Harrys alarm clock as he grabbed his invisibility cloak and opened the dorm door.  
  
He felt really nervous for the first time ever but excited at the same time as he stepped out and walked down the spiral stairs.  
  
He didn't know who wrote the note but he was pretty sure it was Ron.  
  
Ron.  
  
If Ron knew what Harry had been thinking about Draco, what would he do?  
  
We pushed his mind away from the subject of Draco as he stepped off the last step of the stairs.  
  
Straight away, he noticed that Ron was still there, reading. How strange? How can it be Ron if he is here in the common room instead of being in the Shrieking Shack, waiting for Harry?  
  
"Ron, bunny, I'm just going for a walk. Bye," said Harry kissing Ron on the lips.  
  
"Bye" said Ron, keeping his eyes in his book, to not notice that Harry had his cloak.  
  
Ron kept reading as Harry climbed through the portrait hole.  
  
Harry hurried down the stairs thinking about who it could be.  
  
The list was short: Ron (of course!) Neville, Percy, Oliver and of course it could be Draco.  
  
Harry's heart pounded faster as he thought about Draco once more.  
  
His short, blonde, luscious hair. His slim sexy figure....  
  
Harry opened the oak doors and stepped out. The sun was up and it was already 1:45.  
  
He looked around to check that no one was looking.  
  
Just a few first years by the lake annoying the giant squid.  
  
He slipped on the invisibility cloak and walked down the hill to where the Whomping Willow is (and of course the secret entrance to the shrieking shack)  
  
Harry looked at the knots on the tree.  
  
He knew he had to push one of them, but which one?  
  
It didn't matter, he was under the cloak and unless he made any noise, the tree wouldn't know he was there.  
  
He silently walked towards the knot that he thought was the one. He pushed it.  
  
Nothing. By this time, the tree had suspected some one was there and started thrashing wildly.  
  
He ducked under four blows and pushed another knot.  
  
This made the tree angrier. Harry saw a big branch start to swing towards him, so he pressed a third knot and it stopped just in time.  
  
He peered down at his watch.  
  
One fifty-eight  
  
He slipped down and walked through the tunnel with his back bent.  
  
He crawled out of the hole and his clock read 2:04 so, he was a bit late.  
  
It was pitch black inside.  
  
He heard a noise, which told him that his secret admirer was already there.  
  
"Hello? Who are you?" Harry whispered, his voice afraid and uneasy.  
  
The person didn't answer. Harry shifted from foot to foot.  
  
"I said who are you?" said Harry again, his voice stronger and louder this time.  
  
He listened for a while and heard shuffling.  
  
He felt a hand cover his mouth from behind and push him to the floor.  
  
He struggled to get up but felt a foot on his chest.  
  
The foot was heavy and wearing big boots.  
  
What was happening?? Harry was meant to be meeting a secret admirer but instead some stranger was pinning him down. Or maybe this was his secret admirer.  
  
It couldn't be Ron, Percy, Neville, Oliver or Draco. None of them would do this to him.  
  
Yes, even Draco wouldn't sink that low.  
  
Suddenly sunlight streamed into the room.  
  
Someone had opened the door.  
  
Harry and his capturer looked over.  
  
Harry saw Draco standing at the door.  
  
Harry smiled inside. He looked up at who was holding him down.  
  
It was

Blaise!  
  
"Blaise!?" said Draco, looking confused.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to piss off!?"  
  
"But honey! I knew you were seeing some one else! You cheated on me!" said Blaise, anger and hurt rising in his voice.  
  
"What? That's not true!" Draco denied. Draco was starting to get frustrated. He just wanted to get him and Harry as far away from Blaise as possible.  
  
He looked around and saw a soccer boot lying on the ground. He picked it up and threw it at Blaise. The spikes on the sole stuck in his head as he tumbled to the ground with a roar of pain and anger.  
  
"Quick!" said Draco, gesturing to Harry to follow him outside.  
  
Harry stood up and followed the blonde quickly in to the sunlight.  
  
Harry squinted as sunlight met his dark-adjusted eyes.  
  
"Its you? I mean you wrote the letter? Or was it Blaise?? Huh?! I'm so confused....!" Said Harry rubbing his forehead in frustration.  
  
Draco looked at Harry then made a mental decision. He grabbed Harrys arm and pulled him into the nearby bushes.  
  
They both turned around and Draco gestured to Harry to be quiet by resting his long, white finger on his lips.  
  
They both look out of the bushes just in time to see Blaise stumbling out of the shack.  
  
Blaise had detached the shoe from his head, but you could see the blood where it had stuck it to his face. He looked around before running towards the castle, to try and catch up with Draco and Harry.  
  
Draco turned to Harry who turned to him, looking confused  
  
"Aren't you and Blaise still...you know? Going out?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well no... err... we... err... broke... up" Draco said looking away to avoid an awkward stare from Harry.  
  
"I broke up with him," Draco added.  
  
"Ohh err umm I'm sorry erm..." said Harry, trying to be sympathetic towards him but not show his soft side too much. After all, they were meant to be enemies.  
  
"But you wrote the letter to me?" asked Harry, trying to piece together the puzzle in his mind.  
  
"Yer... err... I did," said Draco. "Erm well I have erm urr"  
  
"Yes..."said Harry, trying to encourage Draco to say what was on his mind.  
  
Harry had a feeling he knew what Draco was going to say and he knew he felt the same.  
  
"Well erm" struggled Draco and gave Harry a seductive smile.  
  
"Well I kind of like you, really like you. I only hope you feel the same way about me, but if you don't that's ok too..."  
  
"WOW! I mean you do? You like me??! Ohh I mean.... I do too." Harry admitted Dracos eyes lit up and he looked like he could pounce on Harry. He hugged him instead.  
  
"You really mean that? Asked Draco thinking it was to good to be true. "I mean what about you and Ron?"  
  
"Yeah. But look I know you want us to be together and I do too but I still have Ron" said Harry.  
  
"Oh I see," replied Draco, looking disappointed. "But can't you just ...you know... dump him?"  
  
"He's my best friend you know!! I Cant just dump him, just like that. I really have to think.... I'm sorry"  
  
"Ok well that's alright. But lets meet tomorrow and you can tell me who you want. I just can't handle not knowing..." asked Draco adding a pout at the end.  
  
"Ok... ill do some serious think..." Harry began but his mouth has become obstructed by ...  
  
ohh Draco's mouth! Harry pulled away.  
  
"I'm still with Ron ok? "said Harry trying to be patient with Draco, but a smile drifted onto his face. Trying to be patient with Draco was about as successful as being patient with a hungry puppy.  
  
"Oh all right," Draco called out as Harry ran out of the bushes.  
  
Harry paused about ten metres away from the bushes, out of Draco's sight and felt his lips. They were tingling from Dracos. His lips felt the same as after the alleyway kiss.  
  
Could that have been Draco? He continued to walk.  
  
It all made sense now!  
  
All that he was feeling towards Draco! The vivid dreams, only just noticing Dracos stunning body, the kiss and lastly but not least, the way he didn't love Ron anymore.  
  
When they had first got together about a year ago, that had all Harry had wanted,  
  
But now it just seemed boring what he had with Ron. Draco seemed more interesting. Harry would tell Ron tonight.  
  
But how?  
  
How could he tell his best friend that he loved his  
  
worst enemy??  
  
More chapters soon!! Please review!! I love to hear your Feedback!


	8. Consequences

Hi! WARNING! EXTREME SLASH AND COURSE LANGUAGE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS SORT OF THING DON'T READ! SLASH! (MALE/MALE PAIRINGS)  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story; they belong to the very wise creator of Harry potter, J.K.Rowling, not me!! Please don't sue!  
Please review! even if u didnt like it!  
Chapter 9:  
  
Draco opened the door to his dorm and walked inside, dragging his feet and keeping his eyes down.  
  
He knew that big, strong Blaise would be there to punish him for liking Harry and there was no chance Draco could fend him off.  
  
Blaise was much taller and stronger than him.  
  
Blaise stood up and Draco looked up from the carpet.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" yelled Blaise walking over and shoving Draco to the floor with one push.  
  
Draco scrambled to him feet and gained some confidence. He would fight Blaise verbally.  
  
"Its my life not yours! I live it not you! I don't love you anymore, Face the truth!" Shouted an angrier Draco, trying to hide his inner fear. He was good at this fighting thing, as long as Blaise didn't get physical.  
  
Blaise didn't like the way that Draco was standing up for himself.  
  
He knew what would get Draco to change his mind about him.  
  
Blaise lunged forward, grabbed Draco's shoulders and pushed him down to sit on Blaise's bed. He sat down next to Draco, who looked away.  
  
Draco herd unzipping that told him that Blaise had undone his own fly.  
  
He felt two hands on either side of his face and his head was forced into Blaise's pants. Draco kept his mouth shut, trying to not give into Blaise.  
  
Blaise whacked the back of his head with his hand.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to protest or scream but as he did, Blaise pushed his head down.  
  
Draco felt Blaise's penis in his mouth.  
  
Disgusting.  
  
He tried to push his head back up; to try and get it out of his mouth but Blaise held his head in a tight grip.  
  
He did what Blaise wanted his too because he didn't want to get hurt, anymore. He started to cry but Blaise took no notice of his muffled sobbed. Blaise groaned in ecstasy.  
  
It felt like they were together again.  
  
After about 10 minutes of doing what Blaise wanted, he released his grip on Dracos crying, sweaty head.  
  
Draco sat up and spat on the floor.  
  
Blaise punched his hard in the eye and Draco flew across the room to the floor.  
  
Little, quivering Draco lay on his back shaking.  
  
Puffed from the effort against Blaise. He felt anger rise inside him. What had he done to Blaise to deserve this treatment?  
  
He could help it that he liked someone else and if Blaise had a problem with it, well it's his problem not Dracos.  
  
He rolled over on to his side and curled up, facing away from Baise. He cried. Quiet, soft sobs. Tears ran down his cheeks making the carpet and his hair wet.  
  
He stared at the leg of his bed and thought.  
  
He thought about what he could do. He was in a room with his ex that was ready to kill. He had to get out of there. He uncurled his arms and pushed himself to his feet.  
  
He stood up and turned to Blaise.  
  
Blaise lay on his bed smiling, looking up at Draco, perhaps waiting for an apology. He was so wrong.  
  
"I hate you," whispered Draco, his voice dripping with hatred. He walked over to his bedside table, opened the bottom draw, and pulled out his invisibility cloak.  
  
"You love it," Blaise said with a cheeky smile and Draco just glared at him.  
  
Draco turned on his heel and swung the door open. He glared once more at Blaise and slammed the door with a loud bang. He ran down he steps from the dorm door to the common room.  
  
He had three options of where to go.  
  
He could go and see Snape who was in charge of the Sytherin dorm and get his room changed as soon as possible.  
  
Or he could go outside and hide in the forest until he could think of a better plan.  
  
Or he could go and see Harry. The last one sounded the best option.  
  
Harry was the closest thing to a friend he had, as Blaise had gotten rid of all his friends when they started going out.  
  
They probably made the ugly mutt jealous.  
  
The last option sounded like the best one of the three.  
  
That was what he should do.  
  
He pulled the invisibility cloak over his head before exiting the common room.  
  
He walked up the stairs and out of the dungeons into the Entrance Hall. Then he started to walk up the stairs.  
  
After the first flight of stairs he paused at the top in thought.  
  
He had no idea, which way it was to Harry's common room and dorms.  
  
He had never had to go there after all, and he wasn't meant to.  
  
He thought he might have heard some whisper about a picture of a woman but that didn't help.  
  
Maybe if he found her she would tell him where he was.  
  
He looked up and down the corridor.  
  
It was deserted because it was past 8.00 and everyone was meant to be in their dorms only a few still down at dinner.  
  
He walked along the corridor but he almost fell over. There were muddy footprints leading along it.  
  
He started to follow them....  
  
More chapters soon! Please review! Keep posted, way more to come and need some ideas people! need ideas!! 


	9. The Arrival!

oooooh! this is the chapter i know you've all been waiting for!! please read adn review! i accept all reviews!! hope you enjoy reading it as much as i loved writing it!

Chapter 9:

the arrival!  
  
Harry walked up the stairs to his dorm.  
  
He had been thinking about what he was going to say to Ron since he saw Draco.  
  
He pushed open the door and hoped Ron wasn't there.  
  
He wasn't.  
  
Harry sighed in relief.  
  
Harry walked over to his bed and sat down. He thought about what to say, how to say it. He had no idea what to say to Ron.

It would be too hard.  
  
He leaned over and rummaging in his top-drawer .He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
He was going to write Ron a letter because he couldn't say it to his face.  
  
He opened the ink and put it on his bedside table. He lent on the parchment and dipped the quill in the ink then rested the tip on the paper.  
  
How to put all the feeling that he had inside down on paper.  
  
It was hard.  
  
"To Ron," was all he could think of, and that wasn't helping at all.  
  
Three times Harry thought he knew what to write, but then changed his mind.  
  
He came to the conclusion that it was just too hard.

He crumpled up the paper and threw it under his bed.  
  
He would tell Draco that he had broke up with Ron.  
  
Then he'd keep him and Draco a secret for a while, at least until he was ready to tell Ron.  
  
Yes that would do. How hard could it be to have as secret relationship?

* * *

Draco walked up the stairs, following the footprints. Then they came to a wall. Draco looked up and sure enough on the wall was a picture of a fat lady! 

This was surely where the Griffindor common room was hidden!

Draco looked at the plump woman in the painting. This would be all too easy for king charm-his-way-into-anything.

"Can I please come in?" asked Draco in a cute voice.  
  
"Who said that?" asked the lady, as she couldn't see Draco under the cloak.  
  
"Err its me, Longbottom, from Griffindor. I've forgotten the password," said Draco hoping she was stupid enough to believe.  
  
"I don't believe you. Show yourself," she said suspisiously.  
  
"Err I cant, some one is after me. Ohh please let me in. I've got to get inside! Please?" he begged.

"I dont trust you if i cant see you!" she repeated.

"Has anyone everytold you, you look really good in red," he said hoping she'd be so flattered she'd let him in.

"wha? no they haven't, thank you" she said blushing and fluttering her eyebrows at him. 

"ohh ok," she said as she started swing open

"But if I get in trouble, its Longbottom whose going to get in trouble!" she said from the other side.  
  
"Ohh don't tell please!" said Draco faking what Longbottom would have said, but not really worried.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed a bit longer waiting for Ron to come to bed.  
  
The lock clicked open and the door swung open, Harry looked up and heard a swishing noise.  
  
The door shut and the key turned in the lock.  
  
Locking them in.  
  
Someone was in the room with Harry, that someone was invisible. Panic spread through Harry.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Harry asked trying to hide his fear.  
  
"Ron is that you?" asked Harry his voice trembling slightly.  
  
"No sexy! Its me, Draco," replied Draco letting go of the cloak, letting it slide down his body and lie crumpled on the floor. Harry didn't know whether to look happy or angry.  
  
How did Draco get into the Griffindor house dorms?? What would Ron say if he saw Draco here, now? He forgot all these things as he looked at Draco.  
  
Cute 

Adorable

Draco

And not to mention damn sexy. He looked up at Draco and smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Enquired Harry looking at Draco as he walked closer to Harry.  
  
He stopped about a metre from Harry. He looked down at Harry.  
  
He opened his mouth but just a gurgling sound came out.

His bottom lip trembled.

Harry looked up into Dracos sad, sad eyes and soften straight away.

He bit on his top lip as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

Harry thought it might have something to do with Blaise.  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to Draco.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco.  
  
It was amazing how Harry was just a bit taller than Draco and the hug suited them perfectly.  
  
Dracosnuggled his face into Harry's chest and cried.  
  
Cried his eyes out for the third time that week.  
  
Harry didn't mind though. He thought how sexy Draco looked curled up against him.

And what could have happened to him, to make him this upset.  
  
Blaise and Draco were already broken up so that couldn't be it.  
  
Harry was distracted as he noticed how Draco's sobs were slowing down.

He wasn't crying as hard any more.  
  
Draco pulled away and looked at Harry.

Harry reached forwards and gently wiped a tear out of Dracos eye.

"Thanks," said Draco cheering up just at the sight of Harry.  
  
"For this," said Draco smiling at Harry.  
  
That's all Harry needed. He threw everything out the window and grabbed Draco.  
  
He grabbed Draco's cheeks and kissed Dracos mouth. Draco kissed Harry back as they fell onto Harry's bed, Harry on the bottom.  
  
They lay parallel, kissing more passionatly than either had ever before. 

Draco moaned and rubbed Harry's shoulders.

Just as in the dream, they were oh-so-soft.

Harry moaned in response to Dracos moan.

As they kissed deeper, they didnt even hear someone open the door and walk inside, to stand beside the bed with a look of shock on thier face.

HAHA!! IM SO MEAN! please review!! More Chapters to come but i need some ideas!! ideas welcome!!


	10. Hidden Desires

Ok guys! This is the one you've been waiting for for months! Sorry I haven't been updating! Ive been writing though! Read and review please!

Normal disclaimer stuff!!

Chapter 10 – hidden desires

Harry looked up at the shocked round face.

"Er Draco... Draco.." Exclaimed Harry, trying to push Draco off his neck in the most normal way possible.

"Bu-bu-bu..," said the boy looking confused. "Bu- but Harry! What about you and Ron?"

Harry looked up at the boy. He was a boy he had known since 1st year. A boy that could have gotten into the dorms only one-way.

He had a key.

The boy was none other than ...

End of chapter please review! Nah just kidding!!...

The boy was none other than...

Neville Longbottom.

Harry tried to flatten his very messy hair but failed, as usual. Draco turned around to face Neville and sat up next to Harry when he realised who was there.

"Neville! Please don't utter a word of this to anyone! Or else I will seriously kill you." Harry threatened, ignoring the look of shock Draco was giving him

"Ok ok, I know better than to mess with you Harry, and Malfoy," replied Neville, looking slightly betrayed that Harry would threaten him, but he did know better.

"I'll just have a...err... shower then." said Neville, wanting to leave the room as soon as possible. He ran into the bathroom and closed the door. They heard the shower turn on and Harry turned to face Draco's shocked and confused expression.

"But, I thought you said you broke up with Ron? Why would we need to keep it a secret? Is it true? Are you lying to me??" asked Draco feeling betrayed already, in such an early stage of their relationship.

Harry looked at the ground; deep in thought then came to a conclusion. He picked up Dracos hand and while staring up at Draco's cold, grey eyes, he kissed each of Dracos white slender fingers. Harry saw Draco's expression (and eyes) soften as he did this.

"Yes, I mean err no, I'm not lying, sorta, well. I'm going to break up with Ron tonight; I just haven't found the right time or place to do it. You've gotta understand..." said Harry, letting Draco take in all that he had just said.

"Ohh I thought cause you kissed me, that you had done it... When are you going to do it?!" said Draco slightly angry.

"As soon as possible," replied Harry as Draco got back on top of him

"Good.... Now where were we? Oh yeah I was..." said Draco as he started kissing Harrys collar bone again.

Draco nibbled on his collarbone and kissed down his chest. He undid Harry's shirt buttons and continued downwards.

"Err... I don't think we should be doing this... I mean not now, Neville or Ron could be back any second!" said Harry hiding his desire for Draco.

"Ohh you tease!" replied Draco playfully, kissing his bellybutton again.

"No... I'm serious draco, you better go. Ron might be back soon," said Harry as Draco gave him a look and stopped kissing him.

"Fine," said Draco, not trying to hide the disapointment in his voice.

Draco got off Harry and Harry started buttoning his shirt back up. Harry was clearly unhappy of making Draco leave but he didn't want the situation to get any worse.

Draco grabbed his cloak and held it. He looked at Harry sitting on the bed.

"Oh come on Harry, just one more kiss?" Draco asked, looking at him and walking closer again.

Harry replied by standing up to meet Draco's lips. Harry's arms wrapped around Dracos small waist and Draco put his hands behind Harry's neck, dropping the cloak again.

Harry felt the familiar heat of the kiss as his tongue found new territory in Draco's mouth.

"You should probably go," said Harry breaking the kiss.

"I mean Blai-... some one might be looking for you," said Harry stating that no matter how much he wanted Draco to stay and make him happy, he didn't want to make a bad situation worse, especially with Ron. Draco understood.

"Ok bye Hun," said Draco picking up his cloak as he had dropped it again earlier. Draco slipped on the cloak. But just before leaving, he pinched Harrys butt.

"Ohh!" squealed harty with delight. "Now go! You Slytherin playboy... MY Slytherin playboy!"

Harry watched the door open and then close again as Draco excited.

* * *

Harry lay down on his bed and sighed. He sighed a happy sigh, one that you make when you're in love. He felt his mouth, still wet from Draco.

He was defiantly in love with Draco but he couldn't tell Ron. He was really quite confused about his feelings towards the both of them!

He rolled over and went under the covers, too deep in thought to get changed and dosed into a happy sleep about Draco and him.

* * *

End of chapter!! Please Review! REVEIW!!


	11. An evening not to be forgotten

Chapter 11 so soon! chapter 10 jsut up yesterday i know! i had time to type this one out at school so you should all thank me by giving me reviews! read and reveiws coz reviews help me to write beterererer!

read!!...

RATED R!!

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 11

Draco returned to his dorm and found Blaise asleep.

His head was buzzing with thoughts of Harry.

-The way he looked tonight;

hot, sexy,delicious as usual.

-The way he smelt;

sensual, as usual.

The way he kissed;

YummY!

And.. the way he was just so,

so

perfect...

for Draco.

Draco stopped daydreaming about Harry when he realised he had to get to bed.

He slowly and quietly walked to his bed, careful to not wake up blaise as he changed into his pyjamas. He climbed into bed and sat up. He had no idea how he was going to sleep after the series of events that had just taken place between him and Harry.

His mouth was very dry so he reached across and grabbed his glass of water from his bed side table.

He gulped the water hungrily.

It was refreshing but the refreshment didn't last too long.

He finished the water and felt a small stabbing pain in his chest.

His vision was coming in and out of focus.

His head was spinning around.

He fell back on his pillow and felt the glass slip form his hand.

The last thing he remembered before he passed out was the thud of the glass as it hit the carpet, a gasp escape his mouth and a dark figure looming over him.

ok, thats it for this chapter! i really should type some more, ohh well! tell me what you think adn some ideas for later chapters!

-me


	12. the payback morning

Hello fellow fanfictioners!! I know I know (ok babbling coming up skip to the story if you like) I have been quite a lazy sht about this story, you know not writing any for 6 mths but I cant assure you that I need to finish this one!! Enjoy bows

* * *

**Reminder of chapter 11:**

His head was spinning around.

He fell back on his pillow and felt the glass slip form his hand.

The last thing he remembered before he passed out was the thud of the glass as it hit the carpet, a gasp escape his mouth and a dark figure looming over him.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: The payback**

****

A chill ran down Draco's spine. Or maybe it was up.

Hmm what was that?

Draco opened his eyes. Burr another chill. Where am I? He looked around. It looked familiar he was cold. The window was open and he was lying on the ground, wearing… urgh nothing! How did I get here? He rubbed his eyes and flakes of dried tears fell out. He yawned. Had he fallen asleep on the floor? No, he remembered getting into bed.

**Blaise**-

The thought entered his mind.

Blaise must've done this to me.

His mouth tasted like…like… a muggle drink he had once had, whiskers no…whisky.

Then his memory came flooding back so suddenly he had to clutch his head to straighten the thoughts.

Harry-he had seen Harry that night, but only after Blaise had done some terrible thing to him! The he came back and had some water and then seen Blaise standing over him. But then what happened? Straining his brain racking every thought but nothing about what had happened….

It must've been Blaise then, Blaise did this to me…

He snapped back to reality and realised he had a sharp pain in his side and looked down at his naked body…

So fragile…

…and… so…

…white.

He was lying on... on... a broken bottle. A broken, empty whiskey bottle.

He put his nose up to the mouth and smelt; it smelt the same as his mouth tasted.

Had he drunk all of that?

He inspected his body

Bruises….

…cuts…

…scratches and …

Blood.

All over him

He had a very large, deep gash in his stomach where the broken bottle had been, perhaps thrown at him.

Had he done this to himself in a drunken rage against Blaise?

He managed to peel himself off the floor and push himself to his feet.

He looked down on the ground and saw the off-coloured carpet. The normally green Sytherin carpet was now looking rather brownish with whisky, cigarette and blood stains.

Was that his blood? Had he made those stains?

He shook that thought out of this head as he had to act quickly.

He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, carefully up his painfully scratched and cut legs.

He picked up a shirt off the ground and checked it was his.

Carefully he put his arms through the sleeves and stumbled a bit.

Then he heard the door creak open and voices filled the silent room. He spun around to come face to face with none other than Blaise and Snape. Blaise started talking.

"See I told you sir! Just look at him and look at the mess he's made!" said Blaise to Snape.

Had Draco really done this? How could he prove that he was innocent if he didn't even remember?

"You better come with me Mr Malfoy" said Snape as waved his wand at the room. Everything instantly cleaned up and sparkled.

"ohh and put some clothes," sneered Snape looking Draco up and down in a sleazy manner.

Draco looked at Blaise, confused

Blaise flashed a falsely innocent smile at Draco and left out a small "he he", before running out of the room saying "I'll come too sir! To help you sort this out…"

Draco was alone once again in the dorm just him and his thoughts.

Snape would believe Blaise whatever he said.

Draco finished buttoning up his shirt so carelessly that he didn't realise he had mismatched most of the buttons.

He pulled a pair of now fresh pants out of the dresser and carefully slid them on. They hid all the bruises and cuts on his legs.

He slip on some slippers and going as fast and painlessly as possible, he followed Blaise's voice out in to the corridor.

Snape and Blaise were waiting out in the corridor for him

"Draco, I do hope your ok" said Blaise so fakely it made Draco feel even sicker. Blaise petted him on the head and Snape saw. But as soon as Snape turned around he punched him in the gut.

"Uhh" mumbled Draco as he doubled over in pain.

He stood up straight then followed the others down the stairs.

The trio walked silently down the stairs and the empty corridors, it was Monday and everyone was already in breakfast.

Snape pushed the door open and led the way inside his office. Draco stepped in to the cold dark dungeon. He now wished he had bought a sweater of some sort with him.

A cold shiver ran down his spine and he tried to stop his teeth chattering. He sat down and heard Blaise shut the door,

"Now Mr Malfoy" said Snape sitting down at his desk and picking up another empty bottle of whiskey off this desk.

"As you know, it is an offence to use drugs at this school and offenders will be punished appropriately! And as leader of your house, I have the right to dispose of you how ever I want. But, if it was anyone besides Lucious Malfoy's son, they would be expelled and sent home immediately"

"But I didn't…" started Draco but was interrupted by Snape

"Tut tut, denial isn't going to get you anywhere with me I'm afraid! I saw what you did to your dorm and Mr Zabini here has kindly informed me of your uh behaviour last night. How ever I have decided against your expulsion and I think a few detentions are in order."

Draco sighed. It wasn't really any use arguing and 3 detentions isn't really that mush at all!

Draco looked over at Blaise to observe his facial expressions. He saw the evil smile creep off the sick little boys face.

"But sir! He threatened to kill me with a broken bottle!! I don't think ill ever be the same…" lied Blaise, covering up his face and falsely sobbing.

"Okay then Mr. Zabini, four detentions then. Odes that satisfy you?" replied Snape getting a little bored of this.

"He called me a mud blood!"

"Five detentions…" sighed Snape

"He… um vomited on me… while I was…uh uh asleep!"

"Six detentions! That's really quite enough now Zabini! Now err off you go to breakfast. I have a few things to discuss with Draco about his SIX detentions"

Blaise left apparently satisfied for the time being.

"Ok now these six detentions I can organise for you at breakfast with the other teachers then give you the list with the times and dates in potions which is ahh first class"

"Ok," replied Draco trying to soak it all in.

"Now before you go, is there anything else you would like to tell m? Asked Snape.

Should he tell Snape about wanting to change rooms with Blaise?

"Oh no nothing at all sir," lied Draco.

"Good cause I don't want to know about your sissy little problems anyway. Go have shower" he added wrinkling his nose.

"Draco stood up and left. As he walked back his dormitory he reflected on what had just happened. He now had six detentions for something he can't even remember doing. Blaise should be happy now at least. Draco smiled at that thought. He would be much happier now that Blaise was off his back, literally.

END OF CHAPTER!!

Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long for this one, I'm pretty sure I can upload another chapter in about a week or two but only if I get 10 reviews on this chapter!! Good luck please review i need some ideas fot the other characters!!


End file.
